


（十五）

by JoelleJoy



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleJoy/pseuds/JoelleJoy
Summary: 未經允許不得轉載
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natalia Alianovna Romanova, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 12





	（十五）

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

艱難地睜開眼，昏暗的燈光導致還不算完全清醒的Carol覺得一陣暈眩，想動手揉揉自己的太陽穴，她這才意識到自己兩隻手已經被束縛起來。  
皮質手銬銬住了她的雙手手腕，細長的鐵鍊再穿過其中，扣在了床頭上。明知是徒勞，她還是心存僥倖地使力，引得大床發出了不小的聲響。  
“醒了？”Natasha性感的聲音緩緩地從耳邊傳來。Carol轉過頭，發現那人正坐在床邊托著腮，嘴邊掛著得意的笑容,眼裡充斥著興奮，像獲得了什麼好玩的玩具一樣。  
“Nat？”Carol又是扯了扯手銬，卻被Natasha一手按住。她的手指慢慢撫上Carol的臉，頭也靠得越來越近，最後她的唇瓣甚至直接貼上Carol的耳朵。  
在確定自己無法掙脫束縛後，Carol乾脆放棄掙扎，轉而嘗試和Natasha講道理。  
“Nat，這是哪裡？你先放開我好嗎？”  
“這是哪裡不是一目了然嗎？”順著她耳邊的軟肉往下滑去，Natasha在她的鎖骨處吸了起來。  
“不要……不要吸……”Carol微微顫抖，被綁住的雙手緊握成拳。  
“你知道嗎？我前陣子偶然在這間大宅的地下室發現了一些有趣的‘玩具’，我一直想著，哪天可以和你一起玩呢！”Natasha靠在Carol耳邊低語，她說出來的每一個字輕輕噴在耳垂上，都讓Carol不寒而栗。心驚膽跳地看著爬上床後俯身貼在她身上點火的Natasha，Carol想起上回自己曾說Natasha是只掉入虎狼群的小綿羊。她錯了！她要收回這個形容詞！恐怕Natasha根本就是披著羊皮的大野狼！  
受不了Natasha在她脖子和胸///前落下的一個又一個親吻，Carol不安地弓起上身。“Nat，你這是要做什麼？”  
“我就想好好跟你玩遊戲啊！”止住了親吻的動作，Natasha將手輕撫Carol泛紅的臉頰。“但是，在那之前，你得先回答我幾個問題。答錯了，就必須受到懲罰哦！”  
跟著Natasha的眼神轉移到床邊的小桌子上，上面擺放著的幾樣東西讓Carol直接倒吸了一口涼氣。  
“放心，我都一一消毒了。”Natasha的補充引得Carol更是劇烈掙扎起來。  
“不！我不陪你玩！你快放開我！”  
“這麼快就不聽話了。”Natasha直起身體坐在Carol的腰上。看著騎在自己身上的那人蠱惑的眼神，Carol腦袋開始短路了。  
奇了怪了！明明兩人身上的衣服都還是完好無缺，這個女人是怎麼做到幾個動作、幾句話就讓她變得心癢癢的？如果不是雙手被綁住，Carol很肯定她現在已經把Natasha壓在身下了。偏偏現在局勢對她而言有點不妙，被綁住的她就像個待宰的羔羊，被眼前這只大野狼虎視眈眈中。  
發現Carol在走神，Natasha懲罰似地咬了一下她的唇瓣。“來，我們來談談這幾天。”  
“這幾天？這幾天有什麼好談的？”呆呆地看著Natasha，Carol一臉無辜樣真的讓人好想馬上就狠狠地欺負一番。  
“我記得，我曾經警告過你，不許你和別人靠得太近。”Natasha邊說，邊伸手拿起了一個粉紅色的跳蛋，居高臨下地在Carol眼前晃動著。“你給我說說，你今晚是不是明知故犯了？”  
“這不能怪我！”害怕地將身子往後退，Carol在背部靠到床頭後微微怔住。“是你一整晚忙著和別人交流，完全沒空理我。”  
“是你讓我不用理你的呀！也是你要我和你保持距離，說是別讓狗仔嗅到了些什麼。”Natasha輕輕打開了開關，微弱的聲響引得Carol又是一顫。  
“可……你……你還不是讓別人親你了！我都看到了！”  
“我那是社交禮儀，而你這是故意挑釁。你跳那幾支舞讓幾個陌生人對你勾肩搭背的也算了，最後那首歌，你竟然還和人家抱來抱去，任由她把你全身上下蹭了個遍！”  
好吧！她就知道自己說不過Natasha。被Natasha的話語堵得啞口無言，Carol深吸了口氣，低頭認栽。“我……我錯了。”  
“還有呢？”  
“沒有了。”Carol大力搖頭。都這種時候了，她還能有什麼？就算有也要說沒有了！  
從她腰上起來，Natasha掰開Carol的雙腿，手往下伸了進去。  
“等會兒……等等……”Carol拼命想夾緊雙腳。“前兩天，我不該讓店裡的實習生親我。我發誓，那些都是她一廂情願的，我什麼都沒做！”  
“嗯？”Natasha挑挑眉頭，示意她往下說。  
“早前一位服務生結婚生子去了，店裡一直缺人，我們最近終於請到了一位實習生。我看她蠻勤快的，態度也很好，所以兩天前就宣佈讓她提早通過試用期。她一個太高興，就當著很多客人的面前親了我。”  
“原來還有這麼一個小插曲呀？看來，我們的老闆真的魅力無限呢！”  
Natasha的似笑非笑惹得Carol很想大力拍自己。“所以你原本不知道這件事？”  
“不知道。”Natasha搖搖頭。“不過現在知道了。”  
很好。Carol無力地靠在床頭，只能咧起嘴角努力賣起萌來。“Nat，你看我多誠實。你是不是可以放開我了？”  
“可以。在你回答我最後一個問題過後。但要是這題你不好好答，我將視同你放棄了辯解的機會哦！”  
“什麼問題？”  
“告訴我Wanda是誰。”  
Carol一聽，眼裡閃過了一絲慌張，正好被Natasha看在眼裡。  
“Wanda？她……她不就是我的醫生啊！”吱唔著含糊其辭，Carol知道自己完蛋了。  
“所以，你真的以為我會相信會有人因為怕自己暈倒在家中沒人發現，所以把家裡鑰匙給了一個陌生人嗎？而且，醫生除了幫病人治療，還要注意病人的生活嗎？”  
好吧！其實那天說完，連她自己都不敢相信。Carol看著Natasha，忽然有一種想要坦白又不懂該從何處開始說來的挫敗感。  
見她眼神閃爍不定，Natasha知道Carol今晚肯定不會坦白了，反正，她也不著急著要這個答案。  
扯下Carol的內褲，Natasha將已經扭開開關的跳蛋輕輕推入她的身下。  
“唔……”因為突如其來的刺激而不小心發出了一點聲音，Carol忙緊緊咬唇，卻看到Natasha又起身拿起了一把剪刀。“我說過了，答錯了我的問題必須受懲罰哦！”  
在Carol發楞的注視中，Natasha一個乾脆利落的，就讓Carol身上所有的布料瞬間變成了碎布。  
“啊！這件小禮服很貴的，而且只穿了一次呢！”思路永遠和別人不一樣的Carol成功逗笑了Natasha。  
“你竟然還有空想那些有的沒的？看來那玩意兒還不夠刺激。”Natasha低下身，提高了跳蛋的振動頻率。本來還有空嘰嘰喳喳的某人立刻又咬唇，成功制止差點露出來的聲音。  
Natasha撐起身體吻住Carol被她自己咬破的唇角，溫潤的四片唇瓣相抵摩擦，她的牙齒承受不住猛烈的攻擊而乖乖為她開啟，Natasha的舌頭便如蛇般在Carol光滑的腔壁裡快速滑動，而後勾起她四處躲避的舌頭，懲罰似地狠狠輕噬吸吮。  
又是等到Carol快要喘不過氣來時，Natasha才放開了她。  
這回，Natasha如願地聽到了Carol細微的呻吟，但在看到Natasha戲谑的表情後，Carol再度逞強地咬唇。  
“不准你再傷害自己。”手指輕輕推開Carol的牙齒，Natasha用另一邊手箝制住Carol的下顎，強逼她張開嘴，再給她塞住了一個口球，緊緊扣在她的後腦。  
“嗯……”下體傳來的陣陣快感無法平息，不受控制的口水開始點點地流了下來。Carol絕望地、求助地看向Natasha，祈求她給她一個痛快。  
Natasha親了下她眼角邊滑下的淚水，便低頭往她身下繼續探索。  
脖子被狠狠咬住，Natasha濕熱的唇舌在她身上放肆，引得Carol不停地顫抖。若不是雙手被束縛，她定會死死地抱緊Natasha。  
緊張地看著身上的人，Carol的双乳因著呼吸上下起伏。在Natasha灼熱目光下，不由自主的開始發脹，乳首硬硬地站立起來。  
發現了Carol身體的變化，Natasha笑了一聲，一手撫上她左側的渾圓，輕柔地挑逗，一口含住她右側的乳頭，細細地吸吮，用舌頭頂壓。一边是温热的滑舌色情的吸吮轻噬，一边是手指挑逗的揪捏弹弄。乳房被徹底玩弄著，奇異的快感開始一波波蕩漾在Carol體內，依稀間，她感覺到自己雙腿之間洩出了一股熱流。  
Carol用力夾緊雙腿，想要隱瞞自己身體逐漸升高的體溫，卻因為這個動作，更加深刻地感覺到體內的那顆跳蛋。“唔……”Carol想要掙扎，口水倒是從口球旁誠實地再度緩緩流下來，沿著她的身子一路滑落到胸前。  
Natasha停下動作，抬頭看著她被情慾染滿的雙眼，裡面已是淚光點點。  
伏低身子來到Carol的花園，只見充血的花瓣正隨著主人的呼吸閉合著。“原來這裡已經濕成這樣，你還真是敏感。”輕輕扯出濕透的跳蛋，Natasha將手指放在Carol的雙腿間，在那泉水的洪口處輕按了下打了個圈子，突地將兩指送入其中。  
“唔……”Carol失控的叫聲從口球裡側漏出來，淚水更是一下子從兩眼間滾下。  
深入的兩指在Carol體內忽地大張，撐開她緊緻的甬道，大量液體馬上順著那穴口汩汩流出來，打濕了Natasha的手心和身下的床單。  
不等Carol適應，Natasha猛地加快動作，手指開始在那密地進進出出。  
Carol緊握著床頭的鐵架，拼命地搖頭抗議，奈何仍舊阻止不了身下那人的動作。  
終於，Carol在的一聲大喊中身體劇烈顫抖不已，Natasha總算抽出了放在她體內的手指。  
看著不停喘息著的Carol，Natasha直起身體，幫她取下了口球，破碎的嬌喘聲不受控地從唇邊洩了出來。  
憐惜地輕啄Carol的小嘴，Natasha剛問出口的句子卻又是那麼地令人恐慌。  
“休息夠了嗎？”  
“嗯？”  
Carol的疑問還沒來得及問出口，Natasha已經將本來躺著的人翻了過去，將人擺成跪趴的姿勢。  
手在她光滑的背後遊移了一下下，Natasha又從身後進入了她。  
“啊……不要……”

在Natasha持續許久的懲罰過後，Carol深深地陷入了黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 讀完記得回Lofter點❤️評論喔～


End file.
